Aphrodisiac Romance
by featherliterature
Summary: England awakens to finding himself blindfolded and bound to a bed. He wonders why he's not gagged and panics when he senses an ominious presence. His lips are forced apart while a strange liquid is poured into his mouth. It only gets crazier when he discovers the culprit's identity.
1. It's All Your Fault!

So many flashing lights… Are… those sparkles? They're gone? Huh? Oh, it's just you, Flying Mint Bunny… Wait where are you going? My vision's all black now. But I'm positive my eyes are opened. Am I being blindfolded?

My arms and even my legs… I can't move them…? I feel something soft on my back. Is it a mattress? Feels like one. My body kind of aches… it feels like something is attached to all my limbs. Something metallic… cold…

I feel a presence. My body freezes and I instinctively stop breathing though any prospect of me being able to retaliate has clearly been eliminated by these metallic things binding me to a bed. Help me. Please.

My mouth isn't gagged but I'm still afraid to speak. Somehow I sense a very ominous presence.

"…Eng…land…" What? That sounds like… America. No, it's not America. That may be America's voice but… it's not America. His voice isn't cheery and boisterous like always… it even seems… threatening.

But I still had to give it a shot. Knowing that I'm not gagged makes me feel just a bit more secure and I opened my mouth. Nothing comes out. Shit. I try again.

"Am...er…" I paused. Almost like a reflection of my defiance. W-What? What defiance? If anything, I should be superior to him!

Footsteps… they advance towards me almost menacingly. Before I could prepare myself for anything, my lips are forcibly yanked apart and a tasteless liquid fills my mouth. I choke, causing some of the liquid to dribble down my chin.

"W-What do you think you're doing, A-America?" My voice came out as a sorry squeak but I was glad that I was now able to speak no matter how pathetic I sounded. The absence of a reply did nothing to calm my pulsating heart. These walls that entrap me… they're making me feel claustrophobic. Helpless.

A strong sensation throws me off-guard. These clothes… They're making me feel weird. It almost feels like they've taken a life of their own. Rubbing against my nipples and my crotch. I can feel his eyes on me, noticing my every breath, the faint tinge of red on my cheeks. Screw it, my body feels beyond hot. Help me…

"How would you like me to help?" A deep voice echoes next to my ear, seemingly telepathically. I can't take this anymore… Fuck this. Fuck you, America. Assuming you're behind all this, you have no right to bind me to this bed and keep me here, treating me like a pet, and enacting all your wishes. Who are you to slap me like that? To pour some inscrutable liquid down my throat?

"America... release me this instant." A moment ago, I was like a marionette, almost at the mercy of his wrath. It was out of fear but in retrospect, I just feel humiliated. Right now, all I want to do is reclaim my pride.

Just then, the cold metallic feeling disappears as I feel the straps holding me down withdraw and then a loud familiar outburst of laughter. I sit up, quickly pull off my blindfold and am met with the sight of America at my side. I resist the urge to sucker punch him and instead just concentrate all my anger on glaring at him.

"What? Even the Hero wants to play the villian sometimes too."

Scoffing at him, I muttered, "what about that justice you hold in such high regard?"

"Oh come on, no harm was done, was there? Besides, it's your fault you got drunk yesterday.

Oh.

"Then why don't you tell me about that suspicious liquid that you poured into my mouth?"

A look of shame seemed to flood his face as he came closer. My body readied itself for the blow.

"Actually, I have no idea. It was given to me by France who said it would cure hangovers or something."

Is he serious? Is this the idiot I brought up? No it's precisely he stopped being under my care that he turned out like this. Well, doesn't excuse him from being a complete imbecile.

"What did you meant to cure when I don't even have hangovers? My broken hear-"

Shit.

"Headache! I meant to say headache!"

For a moment, I thought I saw a grin flash across his face.

"You know, I caught that."

Shit.

My heart skipped a beat upon realising the mere distance between us.

"Wait, why are you so close?" I promptly shoved him away but he seemed to have been prepared for the impact and didn't even budge so much as an inch.

Knowing that wine-loving idiot, he probably gave America something weird. That's probably why my body feels so hot...

"England? You okay? Do you have a cold?"

I feel so weird... ugh...

"H-Hey dude!"

I can feel his breath on my face, growing redder by the second and I turn my face away. America…

"Eeeeeh? Is the air-conditioner not on? It's so hot!" Luckily, he stopped taking notice of me. Fanning himself with his shirt, America proceeded to fumble with the remote controls.

"Yahoo! It's on! Alright!" He gave a cry of triumph and I couldn't help but smile at his childishness.

He proceeds to sit next to me on the bed. Now that I notice it, he's wearing his normal outfit without the jacket. And all I'm wearing are… white pyjamas. Ah, it's no wonder he feels hot. I'm feeling so hot; the mere distance between us isn't helping…

Huh? He looks kind of embarrassed. Wait, why is there a bulge in his pants? All I can see is his side profile. Could it be that…? Shit, I'm losing it.

Before even realising what I'm doing, I grabbed him by the arm and pinned him down under me. His face was a dark shade of red, and his eyes were wide open from shock, adding to the appeal.

"S-Stop England… I feel kind of w-weird…" He murmured, avoiding my gaze and choosing to look to the side. What am I doing? I should stop. But I can't. I've longed for him for far too long, far too much. I bury my face into his neck, and releasing my hold on his arm, I start running my fingers back and forth on his bulge. He turns and looks at me with lust in his eyes.

"A-ah w-wait mm-?!" In an attempt to shut him up, I kissed him gently yet passionately on the lips, taking his lip between mine and sucking it gently, every time our tongues clashed, longing would pierce my being and travel straight to my genitals.

He doesn't look away after our kiss ended. He stares at me with lustful eyes. I know what he wants.

Tracing circles on his nipples, I look at him to gauge his sensitivity. He purses his lips like he's trying to hold it in. To teach him a lesson, I bring my teeth down and bite his nipples.

"A-Ah!?"

"That'll teach you for trying to hold it in, you idiot."

He looks away for a moment as though contemplating something.

"Can I… touch you?"


	2. Love, Doubt, and Everything in Between

Beads of perspiration trickled down my face as I watched him look away. The heat was getting to me. But as the dirty thoughts entered my head, I felt bad instantly for thinking of him almost as a toy and that just led me to want to touch him even more.

I thought I was dreaming when he turned back, leaned towards me and bashfully whispered into my ears.

"Well... if you want to that badly..."

I wanted to exclaim, "STOP BEING SO HOT!" but I think he got my message all the same when I expressed it by wrapping my arms around his waist and moving them down to grope his ass. I expected a crude remark or two but all I got was a shy blush. Seeing as he quickly placed his head on my shoulder, he must be really trying to hide his bashful face. Man, he's so cute.

But a mischievous idea crept into my mind and I knew that I just had to do it. I'm gonna punish him for not showing me his face. I'm gonna make him feel so good that he'll be begging me to make him come.

Holding onto his firm ass, I rubbed it in a circular motion.

"A-Ah..."

Did he... did he just moan? We're just getting started and he feels that good already?

"A-Aphrodisiac... that's probably what France gave you..." His voice shakes and he speaks in harsh whispers as I feel his body trembling.

So he knew it all along then. But I'm still glad my plan worked out well. But... is the drug the only reason why he wants to do this with me? Am I... just another toy? I don't... want to be England's spoilt baby brother...

Visions of our war of separation flooded my mind and my windpipe felt constricted. I had to come back to reality... but I couldn't. It was too much for me to take. I don't want to remember how it felt when we parted because I wasn't sure if we would able to reconcile again. But still... I had a chance... and I took it.

"E-England..." Upon hearing his name, he meets my gaze and without any signposting, I pull him in for a tender kiss. As our lips contact, a wave of sweetness caresses my entire being and a warm sensation fills my soul. It's almost like a sweet victory, like I finally won over his heart. Maybe not quite... but I can say we're almost there. Does he... want to go all the way?

As our lips parted, I gaze into his beautiful green eyes clouded with pure lust and found my breath being taken away. That was the moment I knew that we could never go back to just having a brotherly relationship again. But uncertainly still continued to prick at my skin, making it crawl.

We can... we can still go back if we stop now. I don't know how England feels about me, I don't know how he used to feel about me, I don't know whether the drug's making him do this or if it's on his own accord. I don't know anything. Most of all, I don't know whether I should stop. Or continue.

"H-Hey England... do you want to... go all the way?" I held my breath as I awaited his answer. I don't want him to say no, but I can't force myself on him either.

To my surprise, he nods his head without a moment's hesitation. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I had to make an extra effort to keep them from spilling over. I shouldn't get my hopes too high, he just likes me enough to be fine with doing this with me.

Even if that's the case, I can't hold back anymore.

I could feel his muscles tense up as my hand travels up his shirt, caressing his chest. He turns away again as I gave his nipples a pinch and an unintended moan escapes his lips. I felt the blood rush to my genitals.

Without giving him any time to react, I pulled up his shirt, leaving his chest completely exposed and brought my face close to it. Sticking out my tongue, I could feel the erectness of his nipples. I could feel an aura of lust begin to envelop us as my tongue brushed the tip of his nipples.

After this, there's no going back, is there?


	3. Not a Dream, Not a Lie

My face heat up as I realise that he's teasing my nipples. Vulnerability and the shamefulness added to the bulge in my pants. But how could I show that side of me?

It felt like the distance between us was becoming shorter and shorter every passing second. I've had nothing but surprises from America... surprises that made me... happy to say the least.

So in an attempt to take the lead, I pressed my lips against his bulge. While rubbing my lips back-and-forth on it, I turn to meet his gaze. And what I see made my muscles tense for a moment.

The view of America, breathing shakily. His cheeks, coloured a rosy red. Eyes, a vivacious blue. His hair, messy. I felt myself losing control faster than I'd like to.

Attraction converts into desire and I find my hands fumbling with the zip of his pants and pulling them down, exposing his underwear... that apparently has the word "Freedom!" inscribed on it.

I resisted the urge to face-palm.

"I don't like your underwear."

"W-What? Why?

At this point, I went closer and whispered into his ears, "Take them off."

He avoids my stare and stays silent. The air's filled with sexual tension. My throat's so dry I need something to drink. No, I need to stop thinking dirty.

"Then I'll make you..." Saying that, I start using my hand to rub his balls through his underwear. Sometimes, roughly. Sometimes gently.

But my love for him has stayed consistent throughout. Back then. Now. The way I feel about you hasn't changed a single bit. And it never will.

I start unbuttoning his shirt with one hand while running my other hand through his bulge.

"O-Oh..." I pick up the sound of him moaning under his breath.

Suddenly, I'm taken aback when he pulls me into an embrace.

"It's not fair for me to be the only one half-naked..." He mumbles. My heart beats maniacally as soon as I realise that my face is on his chest. With the arms of the man I love wrapped tightly around me, I couldn't help but feel blessed.

Mere moments after the sensation of his embrace were gone, hands pull up my shirt and I raised my arms up to assist them in taking it off. Chills were sent down my spine as the sensation previously felt when my chest was first exposed made its way to my shoulders, making them shiver.

America voluntarily removes his shirt, tossing it aside. We embrace once again and this time I shudder at the skin contact. The feeling of physical intimacy, one of bliss, and that of a dream-come-true all mixed into one. Is this... what they call love?

In only a matter of seconds, we were both naked.

"Lie on the bed."

After spreading his legs wide apart, I douse my fingers with his pre-cum for some lubrication and proceeded to rub them up and down on his penis.

"You're so wet. It feels like my entire hand is coated with your pre-cum."

His eyes are closed. He doesn't say anything. But his hands are gripping the bed sheets firmly. It's his first time… isn't it?

I use my other hand and place it on top of his; reassuring him that everything will be alright.

His eyes flutter open upon the contact and he looks into my eyes meekly.

"E-England… go on…"

Gingerly playing with his foreskin, I could hear him stifling his moans. I bring my mouth close to the head and give it a lick.

"A-Ah!" He quickly covers his mouth with his hand while I make out a faint shade of red on his ears.

"Don't hold back, idiot." Right after saying that, I felt his penis brush against my tongue as I open my mouth wider to take him in. I resign myself to a kneeling position as I grasp his shaft almost absentmindedly.

I couldn't help but be distracted by the weird sounds produced by me moving my mouth up and down on his penis, doing my best to suck. Shit, I'm getting so hard.

I instinctively move my other hand to grip my penis. A surge of pleasure hit me and I couldn't stop myself from rubbing it.

Turning my attention back to the blowjob, his penis is slick with my saliva and no longer felt rough rubbing against my tongue.

Removing his penis from my mouth, I stared at it. The head was covered with my saliva… something about it just made me stroke the head of my penis.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, I sent a glance towards America only to realise that he's been covering his face with a pillow and using it to stifle his moans.

"I want to see your face, idiot…" I attempted to pry the pillow out of his grip but I could feel his strength refusing to let me.

Getting up and going to the edge of the bed where America lain, I positioned my penis on top of the pillow and proceeded to rub against it.

"England what are you…?" As soon as he tossed off the pillow, I took the fact that his mouth was open as an advantage, and I shoved my penis into it.

"MMM-" I watched it readily enter his mouth as he made no attempt to struggle. Just then, he started stroking my balls with one hand while rubbing my shaft with the other. Pleasure surged through me as I felt his nimble tongue lightly caress my tip.

Feeling a really strong desire to kiss him, I pull out my penis and place my lips on top of his. Gingerly opening my mouth wider, I reached out to fondle his tongue with my own. Stroking his shaft, I brought it against mine and started rubbing both of them.

After a few more kisses, I pulled back and stared into his eyes. Passionate blue irises that seemed to reach into my soul and pry out all the affections I held for him, invading my privacy in the sexiest way possible.

Is there a limit to how much you can love someone?


	4. Fancy Foreplay

Time seemed to slow down as I gazed into those exquisite green eyes of his. I couldn't seem to slow down my heartbeat or the way I was being overtaken by desire. The tension hung over us like a string drawn taut and I decided to break it by cupping his cheeks. I moved closer till I was just mere inches away from his face. Just as our lips were about to brush, I paused. At that very moment, I felt myself lunging forward as hands pulled me forward.

The impact caused our lips to collide and I could only concentrate on the faint pounding of his heartbeat as our tongues became one, almost like our hearts. I could hear him let out a soft moan as I sucked his bottom lip. His hands ran through my hair and I used my arms to encircle his waist in response. It felt like electricity was surging through my body as I pulled him closer, but my urges were still far from being quelled. At that moment, an inscrutable scent wafted into my nostrils, making my body jolt… in a good way. His scent was alluring and tantalising.

Breaking the kiss, I grasped his chin gently and tilted it up, bringing my face down to his neck. He remained in the same position as I relinquished my grip on his chin and wrapped my arms around his neck while using the tip of my tongue to brush against it.

"Salty…" I mumbled as I heard him inhaling sharply. Casting a glance towards him, I realised that his eyes were closed. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of England being so vulnerable. Taking this opportunity, I leaned in and planted kisses on the tip of his eyelashes. In response, he bit back a moan as I splayed my hands across his chest till I felt a bump and I proceeded to trace circles on it.

Lightly pinching his nipples, I watched them slowly flush pink, and then I ran my tongue over them, relishing his soft moans. I felt my body tingle at the contact.

"Hey… England, could you lie down for a bit?" I let my breath tickle his ears and his eyes shot open in response.

"Fine…" He muttered as he made himself comfortable on the mattress and then stared up at me.

"Open up your legs." I said as I realised how tightly closed they were.

Reluctantly, he slowly opened them to reveal his balls, and penis almost dyed with pre-cum.

"D-Don't look, you idiot!" He snapped embarrassingly at my amusement as I failed to hide the smile on my face.

I got off the bed and winced as I felt my legs go numb while stumbling over to the drawer. I glanced at him while fishing out a bottle of lube and saw that he was wide-eyed.

"Wait, you can't!" He practically screamed as he sat up.

Pouting, I made my way back onto the bed with the lube and said, "Why else would I ask you to spread your legs? Anyway… don't you trust me?"

"You're one to talk! Just a moment ago you wer-!" Breaking his train of thought by bringing his hand to my mouth and kissing every one of his fingers tenderly, I grinned broadly and he gave a defeated sigh.

Opening the cap of the lube and smearing some of it on my hand, I smiled at him and said, "I'll make sure you won't regret it!"

However, I was met with a look of disgust with raised eyebrows, probably directed at my clumsiness. Smiling sheepishly, I moved closer to him and gestured for him to lie down which he complied with but not before sighing.

Rubbing my palms together, I could feel the slippery texture of it on my hands. I couldn't resist making a silly grin at him and he merely snorted while concentrating his stare at my hands.

"Soon, these yaoi hands will be all over you…" I whispered mischievously as I waved them in front of his face and promptly had my hands smacked away.

Turning serious, I signaled for him to lie down again and arch his hip backwards. Pursing his lips and doing so hesitantly, I watched as his butthole was slowly revealed. I gently used a finger to massage it to coat it with lube before forcing it in gently only to be met with the sight of England wincing painfully.

I felt a wave of uncertainty sweep over me. Fuck. I actually don't know what I'm doing. I think I need England to lead me.

Trying not to ruin the moment with my rotten memes, "England-senpai, please teach me your ways." I muttered while glancing down at him, readying myself for any blow.

Surprisingly there was none and he merely gazed at me, almost as though he was judging my sincerity. I kind of meant it as a joke but man, I don't actually regret this. Especially not when I heard him say, "D-Don't withdraw your finger or else it'll tighten again. Try moving it in and out… slowly."

He groaned just as I obeyed his instructions. Seeing how tight his hole is, he probably doesn't do this anyway. Wait… Does he, does he masturbate? A vision of a naked England kneeling with his legs apart and his perky butt facing me streaked across my mind. My fantasy started to whirl around uncontrollably as I pictured him in my room, smelling the fabrics of my bed and remarking about how it smelled like me. The tinge of red on his face as he mouths, "Baka…" while using his fingers to spread his hole and deftly push them in. The way he tries to hide his face and stifle his moans though he can't seem to control his need to pleasure himself. And of course- 

"A-Ah…A-America…" The way he calls my name when he climaxes, spewing cum all over my chest before collapsing onto the bed.

"America…" We'll exchange a tender kiss before he eyes my chest and blushes profusely, thinking about how dirty he's been-

"OI, AMERICA!"

"Y-Yessir!" I replied without thinking as I was unexpected woken up from my fantasy. Realising what had just happened, my eyes widened and I immediately looked away from England. I instinctively brought my hand to my mouth and turned away. Getting up swiftly, I stumbled to the door.

But before I could even reach for the doorknob, a hand lightly tapped on the door and Iips brushed against my ears. I froze.

"I didn't say you could leave."


End file.
